Imo Caecae
Imo Caecae is the Underworld of the Zorvathian religion. Daemonica made this realm in another dimension to protect herself from her parents, since then she never left it. Imo Caecae has several areas which can be divided *Gates of Imo Caecae: The entrance of Imo Caecae, this is where the evil souls of Zorvath go. It is guaded by Viorghal and his Demon hound Naevhirgo. *Deserts of Eternity: A desert that goes on forever, unless granted a safe passage out by Pilavea who rules this area from the Tower of Eternal Pains *Botomless Deathpools: A giant area surrounding all of Imo Caecae, on the outside there is a small ridge, behind the ridges lies the Firesea of Orghun. Nighvora roams the only passable road. *Mountains of Agony: The mountains where some of the Demon Titans (A term used for the First Born or God creations)are chained. Lunovrea watches over this are from the Palace of Death. *Wastelands of Despair: A giant lightless terrain. The only light is from the green mist, coming out of the abysses spread throughout the wastelands, and luminous mushrooms. Nothing grows here, the only things that live here are Imo Worms and Rhovanuirii. *Carn Ivhor: The most centralised area, this is where Daemonica resides in her palace in the middle of a giant city full of Rhovanuirii. Rulers Daemonica: The Queen, Empress, Goddess of this realm. She created Imo Caecae and awaits her chance to attack Regnum Sanctum. Nocturna: She roams the Wastelands of Despair in her Demon Kingdom Orbhat Giolyt. Lunovrea: She roams the Mountains of Agony and watches over the Demons chained there from the top of the highest mountain in the Palace of Death. Viorghal: Guardian of the Gates of Imo Caecae. Nighvora: Nighvora roams the sole road which brings you past the Bottomless Deathpools. She lives in the submerged castle Ariin Vhigor. Pilavea: She rules the Deserts of Eternity from the Tower of Eternal Pain. Inhabiting Demon species The only difference between the known sort of Demons and the Demons of Imo Caecae is that these are (Semi-)Sapient beings. They are made by the Rulers of Imo Caecae and listen to them when working (or as they name it, 'on duty'). But when they are free of duty they do what they do best. Wreaking havoc and mischief, torturing the souls and fallen angels. This is a list with all Demon species living in Imo Caecae: Demon Warrior: The common footsoldier of the Imo Caecaen Demon army. Shoulders, head and hips have some armour. They use claws to attack. Bladebug Demon: A highly intelligent Demon, they are opportunistic attackers and always swarm their enemies in packs of 8. They are fast, strong and can jump to high spots. They attack using their 2 blade arms. Demon Brute: The common shocktrooper of the Imo Caecae Demon army, they have an attached shield to their left arm (which they can also use to stab their foe). On their right side they have 3 small arms (2 with hands-each hand has 3 fingers-and 1 with spikes). Their back is covered with spikes. They seem to guess where their enemy is by searching auras and smells as their head is covered with some sort of helmet. Demon Knight: The strongest footsoldiers, these are fully armoured (aside from their chest and back)with demonic dragon armour. Demon Prince: A Demon Prince was once a high-ranked angel, they were either killed or corrupted and have taken another appearance. They have 6 angel-like wings, a white mask covering their face. Darkfury: Grim Demon: Hollow Men: Executor: Shatterer: Astyani: Rhovanuirii: Category:Horakoeri Category:Realm